


I want you

by Miswa_chan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Beating, Blood, Blushing, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Dominance, F/M, Gay, M/M, Masochism, Maybe anal sex later, Mercy tries to help, Mixed feelings, One-sided MAYBE, Pain, Sadism, Some core, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Violence, little slow, playing with emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miswa_chan/pseuds/Miswa_chan
Summary: Jack has feelings for Reyes but does he still love him after seeing his true colors or does he fall for someone else?What does Reyes feel?





	1. Arriving to Watchpoint: Gibraltar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all this is my first ever fanfiction and I apologize all errors in text. My english is not perfect but hope you like the story. It's not following the lore!

It felt like it took eternity to arrive to Watchpoint: Gibraltar. When they finally arrived Jack Morrison was so tired that he just wanted to go to bed.  
He saw a weird dream about Commander Reyes. It was from the times they were like best buds. It wasn't that long ago when they started fighting and Reyes left. They were fighting about little things first like paper work and missions but at the end it started to go to personal level. Morrison still felt really bad about it.

When he woke up he noticed tears in his eyes. ''What a cry baby''. He thought in his mind. He stood up and went to shower. Water was little cold at start but after few seconds it warmed up.  
At Gibraltar he had a big room with own shower and toilet which was a good thing because he didn't want others to see his scars and he could think about Reyes and other stuff in peace. He wasn't sure when he started to have emotions towards him. The only thing he knew was that Reyes hated him. And it made him cry. He couldn't keep tears in any longer.

After 20 minutes he got out of the shower and right after that he heard a loud knocks from the door.  
''Jack, you awake?'' Said Angela's worried voice.  
''Yea, what's it Angela?'' Said Jack while trying to get some clothes on.  
''Can I come in?'' Asked Angela.  
''No Angela please go away, I need some time alone''. Jack said and started to work with the papers in his desk.  
''But-'' Angela couldn't finish her sentence because Jacks mad voice interrupted her.  
''Go away, NOW!''. Jack shouted angrily.

Angela walked away and felt sad because she couldn't help Jack with his pains. She knew that talking would be the best thing Jack could do to feel better but he didn't want to.

Jack couldn't focus in his paperwork at all he repeated to check his phone. He wasn't sure why but he waited a message from Reyes. He knew Reyes wouldn't text him even if he waited an eternity for it. He wanted to see him so bad. He wanted to hear his voice, feel his body and most importantly apologize.

Days past by and Jack begins to fall to despair . It had been maybe 1 week since Reyes left so it was friday again. He woke up with weird feeling in his spines and it gave him shivers. He made his normal morning routine which was showering, shaving and dressing. After these he sat to his chair and started to work. There were some reports from missions he needed to check.

After he had checked half of his papers he needed to get some food and coffee. While he was on the way to the kitchen he went to meet Ana Amari. He needed to get some more information about the last mission she was included. He was lucky enough to meet Ana at the kitchen. She was drinking her tea while talking Jesse McCree.

''Hey, Ana can I borrow you for a sec''. Asked Jack.  
''Of course, Jesse I will be right back''. Said Ana smiling.  
''M'kay''. Said Jesse.

Jack pour some coffee to himself and walked to his room with Ana. Jack and Ana talked about the missions details and finally after about 15 minutes Jack had got all the missing information.  
''Jack''. Ana said with little worried tone.  
''Yes?''. Jack asked.  
''Did you hear that Reyes has arrived here?''. Ana asked still sounding little worried.  
Jack didn't answer. He stood up and was just starting to start running when Ana crabbed his arm.  
''Jack...''. Ana said sounding even more worried.  
Jack sat down kind of ashamed look at his face.  
''He doesn't want to see me right?'' Jack asked biting his lip.  
''Jack it's not that. He will come here after all he was on a mission about a week''. Ana said.

Jack was kind of shocked. For a week he was sure that Reyes left because of the fight they had. How couldn't he remember or more like why didn't he know about it. He was sure that he, Commander Jack Morrison didn't know anything about the mission Reyes was in.  
After Ana left Jack locked his door. He was ashamed. He wanted to apologize Reyes so bad that he started to feel sick. Sick about himself. He didn't want to meet Reyes and at the same time he wanted to see him really badly. Tears started to fall from his eyes.  
''This is not time for this, I need to focus''. Jack thought.  
He wanted to think about something else. He even tried to finish the paperwork but he didn't get Reyes out of his mind. Jack wanted to see him more than anyone else. He closed his eyes and let his imagination take him to Reyes.

There he was. His brown toned skin was shining while he was sweating in gym. His muscles were showing, because he didn't have shirt on. He turned around and noticed that Jack was staring at him. He smirked and dropped his weights. He walked towards Jack and pressed him against the wall.  
''Hey pretty boy, what were you staring at?''. He asked with a smirk on his face.  
''No..Nothing''. Jack said blushing. He felt Reyes's body heat. He was feeling so hot and most importantly he looked hot.  
Reyes placed his arm above Jacks head and leaned closer to him.  
''Oh really, I'm pretty sure that you were staring at me for quite long time''. Reyes said still leaning closer and closer to Jacks face.  
''Well... Well you may have been wrong''. Said Jack while turning his face to other way from Reyes.  
Reyes crabbed him from his chin and violently turned Jacks face towards him. This made Jack blush and at the same time it really turned him on.  
''Trying to play hard are we?'' Said Reyes and squeezed Jacks chin harder. It made Jack moan a little and Reyes smirked.  
He leaned closer and their lips were maybe few centimeters away from each others Jack startled a wake. Someone was knocking on his door. His face was red and he felt pressure in his pants. What should he do.

''Yes?'' He shouted trying to figure out how to hide his blushed face and his boner.  
''It's Reyes, I have information from last mission. Open the door''.


	2. Emotions flow out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some violence but not anything too core.

Jack started to panic. He can't face him like this. His face was red like a cherry and just a moment ago he was imagined Reyes half naked and his boner wasn't going away in a sec. His eyes were also red because he had been crying so much lately. But he still had to let Reyes in.

Jack walked to the door. He unlocked and opened it. His and Reyes's eyes met and he swears that he saw disgust and little bit of pleasure in Reyes eyes. He wasn't sure of why he looked that pleasured but he was kind of sure because of how shitty Jack looked.  
''Here are the papers, they still need your signature''. He said like nothing had happened.  
''Ye..Yeah''. Jack said while trying not to look at Reyes's eyes.  
Reyes tossed papers to Jack and turned around and was just about to leave when Jack crabbed his arm.  
''Gabriel, are you really going to act like nothing happened. Please lets settle things...''. Jack said same time angrily and sadly.  
Reyes turned around and Jack shuddered. Reyes looked so disgusted and so angry that Jack had to get his hand away from him before he sliced it off.  
''Oh, so you want to touch me?'' Reyes said and pushed Jack hardly to the room while following him with dead look in his eyes.  
''You want more, right?'' He kicked Jack to stomach which made him to fall and cough. Jack didn't know what to do. He didn't want to fight back but he didn't want to get any injuries either. He tried to get up but Reyes kicked him again, this time harder and it made Jack to cough blood.  
''Gabriel *cough* please stop..''. Jack begged.  
''It's Reyes to you, shitty asshole''. Reyes shouted angrily and placed his other foot to Jack's stomach. That's the moment he saw Jack's boner.  
''Oh so you enjoy this that much''. He said while moving his leg above Jack's boner.  
Jack realised it and tried to move away, but Reyes put some more pressure to his leg and said: ''Oh don't you even try''.  
''Gab... Reyes please stop it... It hurts''. Said Jack while grinding his teeth from pain.  
Reyes kicked Jack to the left side of his stomach making Jack almost shout out of pain. After that Reyes turned around and started walking away.  
''I'm sorry...''. Jack said while spitting blood out of his mouth.  
Reyes ignored him and kept walking and slammed the door open.  
''Burn in hell Morrison''. He said and slammed the door close after him.

Jack tried to stand up but he couldn't. He felt really bad pain, not only physically but also emotionally. He knew that after all awful things he said to Reyes he deserved this but then why did he feel so bad about it.

After few days he saw Reyes at the kitchen. He immediately felt pain in his stomach and turned away. Reyes noticed him and stood up.  
''Morrison, can we talk''. He said while starting to walk towards him.  
Jack wanted to run away but there were too many people at the kitchen so he couldn't. Turned around and tried not to look scared.  
''S..Sure''. Jack said.  
''Let's go to your room shall we''. Reyes said looking serious.

Jack tried to keep his distance from Reyes because he was still a little scared about him. The hallway wasn't that long but it felt like eternity before they arrived to Jack's room. Jack opened the door and walked to his desk quickly because he didn't want to get any more kicks from Reyes.  
''Oi, Morrison...''. Reyes said and walked towards him but stopped after few steps because he saw that Jack was looking kind of scared.  
''I get it I went too far when we fought.. I shouldn't have talked so badly about your parents when I don't even know them''. Jack said regretfully. He felt bad and wanted to cry but he couldn't, after all it was Reyes who he was talking to. Even after what Reyes did to him, his feelings towards him hadn't changed.  
''It's not what I wanted to talk about Morrison, I really went too far last time..''. Reyes said feeling a bit bad. Not that he really was that sorry because after all Jack really said bad things about his parents.  
Jack wasn't able to say anything. The only thing he was able to do was to nod and look down. Under his clothes he still had bad bruises in his stomach area. He didn't want to make it a big deal because deep inside he knew that if he made a big fuss about it they would just keep fighting and it wouldn't be a good thing to his mind or his body.  
''It's not that you didn't deserve it but I took it too far''. Said Reyes trying to make eye contact with Jack.  
''Ye..Yeah''. Jack said and felt like he wanted to run away. ''Let's keep our work above our privacy, right?'' Jack asked against his own will. He knew that Reyes wouldn't ever feel the same way about him as he felt about Reyes. He didn't want to only work with him, he wanted to be part of his privacy.  
''Yea, sounds good Morrison''. Reyes said and started to walk to the door. ''See you at the meeting next morning''. He said before leaving the room.

Jack took his clothes off and went to bed. His bed was big and felt lonely. He felt sick. He wanted to tell Reyes how he felt but how could he when deep inside he knew that Reyes hated him. He let his eyes close and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also sorry to finish their fight so fast but it made me feel so bad ''


	3. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a little more boring one but I promise that the next one will be really interesting ^^

Jack woke up middle of a night. He was pretty sure that he just saw a nightmare but he wasn’t sure about it. No it wasn’t a nightmare. He seriously had said that he just wants to keep his and Reyes’s as work partners.  
‘’Why the hell did I say something so stupid’’. He mumbled against his pillow. He was really sad but he couldn’t cry. Maybe he had cried too much or he knew that it was right thing to do. It was his emotions against his brains. He knew that he couldn’t fall asleep again so he got some clothes on and left his room.

The hallway was empty and dark. The only thing he heard was music through his headphones. Jack didn’t like darkness. It welt really empty and he couldn’t know if there were anyone else with him. His speed up his walking and when he arrived to the kitchen lights automatically turned on like usually. Jack startled a little after seeing Reyes sitting in one table. He tried to ignore him and walk towards coffeemaker and turned it on.

Jack looked over his shoulder to see Reyes in the table. The weird part of it was that he hadn’t moved since Jack arrived to the room. He walked closer to Reyes and realized that he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful, so handsome and so sexy. Jack wanted to touch him but he wasn’t brave enough. After what happened last time he touched him, he was scared. But still. Jack ran his hand trough Reyes’s hair. It felt so smooth and thick.

‘’Morrison…’’. Reyes mumbled while sleeping. It scared Jack and he took his hand away from Reyes’s hair. He went to take his coffee and was just about to leave when he felt guilt in his spine. He turned around and walked to Reyes.  
‘’Wake up Reyes’’. Jack said while gently pushing Reyes. He couldn’t leave him to sleep here. What if Hana found him and wanted to prank Reyes.  
Reyes mumbled something in Spanish but Jack didn’t hear what. It didn’t matter because he wouldn’t understand anything either.  
‘’Jack why the hell are you in my room’’. Reyes asked sleepily. It made Jack give a laugh.  
‘’You are sleeping in kitchen, you really should go to your room’’. Jack said and started to make his leave. He heard that Reyes stood up and took few miss steps which made him almost fall. Luckily he got support from the table.  
‘’Need a hand?’’ Jack asked little bit playfully.  
‘’No, I’m fine’’. Said Reyes angrily. It made Jack laugh a little.  
Jack walked to Reyes who still had hard time to stand. He must have been deep in the dream world. He took Reyes’s had end placed it on his shoulder.  
‘’Don’t play tough, I will help you to your room…Mate’’. Said Jack and started walking. He noticed that Reyes didn’t mind the fact that Jack was almost carrying him. Reyes was heavy and the fact that he almost let all his weight for Jack to carry made walking even harder.

Reyes’ room was further from kitchen than Jacks’. It was at other end of the hallway when you looked it from kitchen. Jack noticed that Reyes reeked like alcohol. He wasn’t entirely sure and not like it bothered him but still. He had never seen Reyes drinking alcohol. It may have been a cause of Jesse. Jesse and Hanzo were usually drinking at nights when they didn’t have missions next morning.

They arrived to Reyes’s room and Jack got the keys from Reyes’s pocket. He opened the door and entered the room. He had never seen Reyes’s room and noticed that it was even simpler than his. There were nothing at walls and even his sheets were the normal ones that they have in every room. They were dark green and in Jacks opinion they were really ugly. Only thing he noticed was the photo frame at the table. Jack helped Reyes to the bed and walked to the table. He picked the photo up and it made him smile. It was photo of Reyes, Jesse and Jack. It was taken few years after Jesse joined Overwatch. Jack turned around and looked at Reyes who had already fallen asleep. Jack had a smile on his face. Even after all the fights and disagreements, Reyes had this kind of photo right at his table him to see all the time he worked.

Jack walked to Reyes’s bed and sat there. He looked at Reyes wondering how he felt about him. Is he only a work partner to him or does Reyes like him in another way. He placed his arm to Reyes’s head and brushed his fingers through Reyes’s hair. Jack leaned down. He was so close to Reyes but still it felt like he was so far away. He just wanted to be there for a while, he wanted to smell his scent for a little longer. Jack kissed Reyes to the cheek and saw a little smile on Reyes’s face.  
‘’Commander Jack Morrison. Best known member of Overwatch. The man every girl likes. Is a damn fagot’’. Reyes said while smirking. His voice didn’t sound like drunk talk, it sounded normal and the thing Jack noticed was that it was really mocking. What should he do now?


	4. It's love, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter again has some violence in it.

Jack shocked. He tried to get up and run away but Reyes got a grip from Jacks leg. It made Jack to fall to the floor. Reyes hopped up and went to close the door. He slowly walked next to Jack’s head. He was smirking and almost laughing.

‘’So this is why you have always been looking at me? You’re just like Hanzo and Jesse? Bet you sit behind their door every night just to listen to them’’. Said Reyes with a disgust in his voice. He kicked Jack around to see his face.  
‘’Reyes stop it’s not… Like hell I would be behind doors of-‘’. Said Jack but stopped when Reyes placed his shoe against his mouth.  
‘’Shut the fuck up’’. Reyes said while raising his voice. He moved his shoe away and lifted Jack up. For a while Jack thought it was all just a joke but then he felt Reyes’s knee in his stomach. It made Jack gasp. He tasted blood in his mouth. This made Jack to collapse to the floor.  
‘’Get up Morrison’’. Reyes said while lifting Jack from his shirts collar. He slammed Jack against the wall and leaned closer to him. Jack blushed because Reyes was so close. Reyes then let go of Jacks collar and crapped his hands. He placed them above Jacks head with one hand. After that he placed another hand to Jacks mouth.  
Jack didn’t understand what was Reyes doing before he felt awful pain in his neck. He tried to shout but Reyes’s hand didn’t let him make any noises. Jacks eyes started to get wet and he started to breathe heavily after Reyes got his teeth of Jacks neck. There were bloody teeth marks at Jacks neck and after Reyes let go of Jacks hands Jack collapsed to the floor holding his neck. He felt pain and at the same time he felt great pleasure.  
‘’Come here tomorrow at 11pm. Now get lost or I will literally kick you out of here’’. Reyes said while looking down on Jack. He walked to the door and opened it so Jack could leave.  
‘’Sure, Reyes’’. Jack said while getting up and dragging himself to the door.  
Before Jack could exit the room Reyes crabbed him from the throat with his another arm.  
‘’It’s master Reyes to you. You dirty fag’’. Reyes whispered to Jacks ear while squeezing Jacks throat until the point when Jack couldn’t breathe. After that he took his hand of and pushed Jack out of his room.

Jack heard Reyes’s door being locked behind him. He didn’t know what had just happened. He dragged himself to his room and fall to his bed. He felt dizzy and his neck was aching. He closed his eyes and let the darkness surround and swallow him.

Next morning it was hard to believe what happened. He needed to check his neck from the mirror to make sure it really was bitten. The mark had swallowed and was really red, there were also blood on his pillow. He didn’t know what he should do. Isn’t this what he always had wanted? He wasn’t sure. But he knew that he couldn’t go to get coffee with a bite mark in his neck.

He went to shower. Cold water didn’t feel good against the bite mark and neither did warm water. After showering he tried to look for bandage or a plaster. He didn’t find any so he just got his coat which had a high collar and wished that there wouldn’t be anyone seeing him.

He was feeling a bit uncomfortable because he heard voices from the kitchen. He was thinking about getting his own coffee maker but he didn’t ever remember to get it. He turned around and bumped into someone.  
‘’Sorry’’. Jack said while looking into who he had bumped to. Oh shit. It was Reyes. Jack backed out. His heart skipped a beat and he was scared. No scared wasn’t the right word. He was in terror and also really excited. It felt weird. It took a decade for Reyes to react. He didn’t say anything. He pulled Jacks coats collar down and looked at his neck.  
‘’Does it hurt?’’ He asked with empty look on his face.  
‘’Not much’’. Jack said feeling much better after hearing that Reyes may still care about him.  
Reyes lifted his hand towards Jacks face but this time Jack was faster. He dodged and walked past Reyes. Jack didn’t turn around but he knew that Reyes was looking at him. Jack walked fast back to his room and locked the door. He didn’t want to turn his back to Reyes but he still was terrified. He wasn’t even sure was Reyes serious about meeting him at night. It didn’t matter. There were piles of papers to read and sign. Jack sat to his chair and started to read reports.

Jack let out a yawn. Without coffee his working didn’t have any result. He picked his phone from the table and leaned back on his chair. He opened Facebook to see if anyone had posted anything new. There were few game-posts from Hana but nothing special. Picture of Jesse and Hanzo on a date. Jack hoped he could take pictures like that with Reyes. He wanted them to be in a relationship.  
His daydreaming stopped when he heard a knock from his door.  
‘’Yes?’’ Jack shouted. He didn’t get any answers so he walked to the door and carefully opened it. He looked around but there were no one there. He looked down and saw a thermos next to his room. There were no letters or anything ho he just picked it up and closed the door.

He walked to his table and placed the thermos there. He looked out from the window which was right behind his chair. There were no one outside at the running track either. He opened the thermos and right away he could tell that it had coffee inside. It wasn’t the ordinary coffee they had at kitchen. It was really good, full of taste and not too bitter. It gave him extra boost. Well just like ordinary coffee but still it made him feel better.  
It was maybe 6pm when he heard another knock from his door. He didn’t even bother to shout this time. He walked to the door and for his surprise he found Angela placing a plate full of food next to his door. Angela looked like she hadn’t been waiting for Jack to be there so fast.

‘’Hey Angela, why are you placing food next to my door?’’ Jack asked.  
‘’I- I just didn’t see you at the dinner and was wondering if you were hungry. As a doctor I need to take care of you Jack… And the others of course’’. Said Angela with a smile and a little bit of blush on her face.  
‘’Oh that’s right. Sorry about shouting to you last time you were here. You can come to my room it was just that…’’. Jack stopped a middle of his sentence because he saw Reyes coming from the kitchen. Jack pulled Angela into his room and closed the door.  
‘’Sorry Angela, it’s just that I don’t get along with Reyes at the moment’’. Jack said feeling a bit sad about it.  
‘’It’s okay, I kind of understand’’. Angela said while looking at the bite mark at Jacks neck. She wondered if she could help him but she wasn’t sure if it was right to ask such a thing. She placed the food at Jacks table and sat on his bed.  
‘’Jack, come here’’. She said and Jack sat next to her. Angela took a look at his neck and placed a plaster over the mark. She smiled at Jack and for a while it felt like all the worries Jack had, disappeared.  
‘’You should eat while the food is still warm’’. She said and stood up. She walked to the door and waved to Jack while smiling. Jack walked to his table and started to eat. The food was so good that he could have cried out of joy. It was mashed potatoes and some kind of meat sauce. It sounds like basic food but it didn’t taste basic at all, it was like made by angels.

It was 9pm and Jack was laying on his bed. He still didn’t know should he go to meet Reyes or not. Could it be better to just sleep and forget about Reyes, no it would be impossible? He loved Reyes, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add some mixed feelings to keep the story more interesting. Hope you liked it ^^


	5. End of all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like blood or you easily start to feel bad about core stuff, you shouldn't read this!

Jack heard his clock ticking in the wall. It was 10.45pm and he still didn’t know if he should go or not. His neck was still aching and even thinking about Reyes made the aching worse. He touched his neck and noticed the plaster Angela had placed on his neck. Jack smiled a little. Angela was so kind and caring. She had even made food and coffee for Jack. Even after all the good things Angela did to him, he still couldn’t forget Reyes. It’s not that he didn’t love Angela but he just loved Reyes more. Or so he imagined it at least.  
Even if he loved him. He decided not to go. He could go another day. It would be the same thing right? He walked to his bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, it was small and didn’t have much anything inside. He crabbed one out of four bottles and took few pills from it. He put the bottle back to the cabinet and closed it. He took the glass which was next to his sink and poured water to it.

He walked to his bed and took the sleeping pills Angela had gave him few weeks ago. He didn’t usually use them but when he does he falls asleep pretty quickly. He took the pills and drank some water on them. He laid to his bed and went under the cover. Before his eyes closed, he was sure someone opened his door.

Jack saw a nice dream that night. He was at a beach with Reyes. They both only had swimming shorts on and it was really warm. Reyes had black shorts with whit string. They fitted him really good and Jack could see his figure very well. Reyes is really handsome, his muscles are in perfect shape and his skin is so beautifully brownish. Reyes’s skin was dripping sweat because of the heat and it made him look even sexier.  
‘’You okay, Jack?’’ Reyes asked.  
‘’Yeah, Gabriel’’. Jack said and gave him a smile.  
It felt like there were nothing bad in the world anymore. Just him and Reyes and their time together. Jack crabbed Reyes’s hand and smiled to him. Reyes answered with a tiny smile. The beach was beautiful also. There were other people too but it didn’t bother them. They were a couple after all. The water was turquoise and it shimmered like there were millions of diamonds in it.  
Jack felt really happy, he turned to face Reyes and gave him a hug. It felt so good. Jack had never thought that even hugging Reyes would make him this happy. He hugged Reyes strongly and let out few tears.  
‘’I’m just really happy that you love me’’. Jack said with tears in his eyes.  
‘’Yeah’’. Reyes said and hugged Jack back.

Jack woke up feeling happy and he even had a smile on his face. Such a good dream he had and still he needed to wake up from it. It was about 10am and he was still in bed.  
‘’Oh shit’’. He said in his mind remembering that he still needed to do some work just like every other day in his life.

He moved to his beds corner and was about to get up but at the moment he stood up, he fell down feeling awful pain in his legs. He looked at them and froze. They were full of little scars, no they weren’t just scars. They made words, he couldn’t read it from his point of view but he couldn’t move either. It hurt so much. There were blood at his sheets. The scars were itching and aching at the same time. They needed to be cleaned but how could he show them to Angela or anyone else.

‘’Never be late again’’. Jack heard subdued whisper in his ear.  
Jack gasped and turned his head around. It was Reyes. He was holding a bloody carpet knife in his hand. Jack couldn’t say anything, he couldn’t run away and he was too afraid of shouting any help.  
‘’Gonna run away, pretty boy?’’ Reyes asked with a scary smirk on his face.  
Jack was so scared he didn’t know what to say. He tried to reach his phone which he had let to his nightstand but it wasn’t there. Where is it then?  
‘’Looking for this?’’ Asked Reyes while taking Jacks phone out of his pocket. It made Jack even more scared and desperate. Reyes saw it from Jacks face and smirked. He went closer to Jack and crabbed him from the wrist. He then quickly made new scar to it which made Jack whine from pain.  
‘’Such a cute voice, let me hear more’’. Reyes said with now huge smile on his face. It looked so scary, so uncontrolled and at the same time there were also sorrow. His thinking stopped as quickly as it had started. Reyes went to sit over his stomach and blocked his another arm with his leg.  
‘’Am I in hell or heaven’’. Thought Jack while whining out of pain as Reyes made more and more scars to his hand.  
There started to be more blood on his floor and Jack started to feel dizzy. He felt tears starting to pour from his eyes while he little by little lost his consciousness.  
‘’Is this the end?’’. He asked himself and fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to keep it interesting ^^'' Sorry for such a short post, next one will be longer.


	6. Let's make this clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long for me to write this new one. I had an exam week and I needed to study a lot. Hope you enjoy reading this ^^

It was so dark that Jack couldn’t even see his arms or anything at all. There were no sounds and it almost felt like he was same as air. He couldn’t see, hear or even feel anything. It wasn’t cold or warm and not even neutral. But still he could think. Is this what it’s like to be dead? No wait he couldn’t be dead, not like this. There were still so much things to do and experience. Or is this just a dream and he would wake up from his bed like nothing had happened?

After a moment he heard something. It was a beautiful voice of a woman, or was it an angel? Well of course it could also be both. Jack opened his eyes slowly and saw a really bright light right in front of him. Was it the so called light at the end of the tunnel? He looked to the right and realized the voice he heard few moments ago was Angela’s voice. She looked so worried and stressed. Jack tried to call her but didn’t get much voice out of his mouth. Jack noticed that Angela was talking to someone, it was Ana. Ana looked a bit worried too. Had something bad happened when they both were so worried? Jack tried to shout and was able to make a funny sounding noise which made Angela and Ana notice him.

Angela rushed towards him and gave him a big and a warm hug. Jack noticed tears in her eyes.  
‘’I was so worried’’. She said and Jack could notice that she was shaking a little. It took a while until she let go of him. Jack was still a bit confused and his memories were blurry.  
‘’If Reyes wouldn’t have found you, you would probably be dead right now. I need to tell him that you are up so he can later question you about what has happened, but now you need to rest. Ana will have a fast look up on you, no need to be scared’’. Said Angela and gave him a kiss to his forehead.

Jack was now really confused. Wasn’t Reyes the one who brutalized him? Was he just making things up in his mind and most importantly, is he going to become crazy? He watched when Angela smiled at him and Jack could read ‘’get well soon’’ from her smiling lips before she closed the door.

After Angela had left Ana came closer to him, she checked his body and looked under his bandages. Jack could tell many things from her face that she was disgusted. Jack himself didn’t need to see what was there because he still remembered it all, at least mostly. He looked at Ana while she gave him some kind of a vaccine, it didn’t hurt, and well Ana is always careful.  
‘’There is few deeper wound which are going to leave some scars but most of them are going to return to normal’’. She said trying to sound happy. She walked to the door which led to another room. She opened the door and Jack could hear the voice of her locking the door from other side. It's normal to lock the door so other patients wouldn't be able to enter to his room. And it's not like he was locked inside because there were the main door which was guarded from outside but still not locked.

Jack still couldn’t speak or move his whole body, it almost felt like he was anesthetic or maybe even paralytic. To be honest it would have been better to die than get paralyzed, in a world like this he couldn’t be paralytic. It would be end of his career. He needed to get better soon or he will be replaced and after that he would be tossed to the street. He eyed the room and noticed that it was one of the biggest treatment rooms. There were monitors rounding him and he noticed few cards and flowers on the table next to his bed. He picked up one card and he could right away notice that it was from Lena. It had yellow and orange cover, just like her pants. It made Jack smile a little. Inside there were blue text which said: ‘’Get well soon Commander, -Tracer and Emily’’. Next one was a pink card which had a bunny drawn to its cover, definitely from Hana. Jack wasn’t sure should he open it but he did it anyways. ‘’Get well soon old fart, -Hana’’. Yeah just like he had expected. Still it made him happy that at least she cared about him, sort of. There were still few cards but Jack felt too tired to pick them up. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep so he could get better faster.

He woke to the sound of a door slamming to the wall. It scared him and he got to a sitting position. Well he had got his body movement back, must be Ana’s vaccine. It was Reyes and right after him there were Angela looking angry and it almost looked like she was trying to keep Reyes away from the room.  
‘’Gabriel, you can’t rush in like that, he needs to rest. Jack has just gotten some medicines for his movement and he shouldn’t move or speak before tomorrow’’. Said Angela sounding really pissed.  
‘’Shut up Angela, don’t you want to catch the bastard who did this?’’ Shouted Reyes.

It was really confusing after all Reyes did this to him. Was he just really good at acting or was he actually angry? Jack wasn’t sure but he still didn’t want to be alone in the same room with Reyes. He didn’t make eye contact with Reyes and tried to only look at Angela. She was so pretty even thought she was angry. She had blond hair just like Jack had and those beautifully blue eyes were so pretty. She sure was just like angel.

‘’Jack you need to tell us exactly what happened and who did all this’’. Reyes said and looked at Jack.  
Jack didn’t answer, he tried to act like he still couldn’t talk because who would believe him if he said that it was Reyes. Jack was sure that everyone believed that Reyes was a hero and no one would doubt it. After all he ‘’saved’’ the Commander Jack Morrison. What should he do? If he told the truth would everyone just think that he had gone mad? Maybe he should talk to Angela first.

‘’Gabriel he can’t even talk yet, can’t you see that he is not in a shape of talking’’. Angela said with a really pissed voice. She looked angrily at Reyes and Reyes looked back.  
‘’Can you even give us a moment alone?’’ Asked Reyes and Jack winced at the bed. He tried to look at Angela and gave her a look which would tell her not to leave the room.  
‘’Fine but just 2 minutes, I will be right outside so I will hear if you try to question him against his will’’. Angela said and gave Reyes an angry look before leaving the room.

Reyes made a quick turn and walked to Jack's bed. His face had changed from what it was like when he talked to Angela. He looked like he was about to kill someone and it made Jack have cold shivers go through his body. He knew that Angela was outside of the room but he wasn’t sure if he could make any noises to tell her that he was in danger. Jack saw how Reyes pulled the knife out of his pocket and kneeled down right next to Jack's head.  
‘’Let’s make few things clear’’. He whispered to Jack's ear and bit it so hard that Jack let out a silent groan.


	7. Back to casual

Jack didn’t feel as much pain as he felt pleasure. It was almost like from his dreams but Reyes was holding a knife in his hand and Jack of course wouldn’t dream about so Reyes being so sadistic. Having Reyes this close to him made him feel a bit unsure after all he now was sure that it was Reyes who brutalized him. Jack really wanted to know why he did this to him and how Reyes felt about him. Well it’s not like he could ever forgive Reyes but he still wanted to know why he was like that to him.

‘’You know what happens if you tell them the truth’’. Reyes whispered to Jacks ear which made Jack feel even more pleasure. Why did it still feel so good when he did something so intimate to him? This needs to stop.  
‘’See you tomorrow at the interrogation, Commander Morrison’’. He said still whispering and ran his tongue through Jacks ear before getting up and leaving. He looked at Jacks eyes and smirked before leaving the room.

Jack was so red, he bet he was even redder than a cherry. What the fuck was that? Gosh he just wanted this all to end but still why Reyes wouldn’t be just like others. Just a normal person with normal behavior, well to be honest it didn’t even matter anymore. Jack didn’t want to get near to Reyes anymore, it was too dangerous. Next time he could really die.  
Jack heard knocking from the door and saw it opening. It was Angela, finally she was back. She smiled to Jack while entering the room.

‘’He didn’t question you or anything bad?’’ She asked still smiling.  
Jack shook his head because he wasn’t sure if he could talk yet.  
‘’Good, I will give you a quick check up and then you can finally get some rest’’. Angela said and walked closer to Jack. She took stethoscope from the table and put it to her neck.  
She pulled Jacks shirt of and Jack saw how she made a quick peek at his abs. Even if he hadn’t been on a mission for a while he still kept his body on a good shape. Angela placed stethoscope to his ears and the second end to Jacks heart. Jack knew that his heart was still bounding fast after all what Reyes said and did. Luckily it seemed not to bother Angela who just told him to slowly breathe in and out.  
‘’You seem to be fine, I’m just going to give you some painkillers and then you are ready to rest’’. Said Angela and gave Jack a big smile. Before she could leave Jack crabbed her lab coat. He didn’t want to be left alone even for a sec. He didn’t like to be alone, he wanted someone to be by his side after all this.  
‘’I will just get the painkillers, I will be right back. I’m not going to leave you Jack’’. Angela said and Jack let go of her lab coat. She walked to the cabinet which was at other side of the room and picked up a bottle of painkillers. She also filled and glass with water. Then she walked back to Jack.  
‘’Take few of these and you won’t feel so much pain anymore’’. She said looking more serious while smiling. It’s not like Jack felt pain that much after all he is a commander and he is used of getting scars and stuff. He also has some bullet wounds. Angela sat on the chair which was at the other side of the bed and watched while Jack took 2 pills. She pulled her phone and started to read something from it. Jack looked at her and waited for the pain to ease.

The pills had to be kind of strong because his vision started to get blurry and he felt kind of good actually. He kept staring at Angela and noticed how beautiful she was even though she was just like all the time. He reached his hand and placed in to Angela’s knee.

‘’Is everything ok?’’ She asked and put her phone down. She went closer to Jack and Jack crabbed her from her arm and pulled her closer. Then he kissed her. It was like a dream, her lips were so soft and smooth. And what made the moment even better was the fact that she kissed him back. Jack lifted her on top of him and they kept kissing really passionately. Jack heard someone opening the door but he didn’t care, it may have been the pills but still he just wanted to keep going. Soon after the door closed and Jack opened his other eye to see if anyone had entered the room. There were no one so he closed his eye. He pulled Angela closer and kissed her neck, cheek and forehead, before letting go of her.

‘’Well… This is kind of unprofessional’’. She said while smiling and climbing down from Jacks bed. At least she wasn’t mad about it. She went back to her chair like nothing had happened and picked her phone up. Jack stared at her again and little by little fall asleep, this time happily.

 

It felt like a hangover and it also could be one if Jack would remember what happened last night. He noticed that there were no one else in the room and it was kind of dark. There were a little slice of light coming from between the curtains and from that Jack could tell that it was daytime already. He could also move normally and he stood up. He walked to the bathroom and tested his voice. 

‘’Morning’’. Jack said to his mirror image and noted that he sounded normal. It was good because now he could get back to work. He needed normal clothes and didn’t want to call Angela because she would only make him stay in the bed few more days.

Jack walked out of the toilet and opened the cabinet next to the one with medicines in it. It made him have some kind of a throwback. When had he seen a cabinet like that been opened? Fuck this why doesn’t he remember last night at all? He took light brown shorts and electric-blue t-shirt out of the cabinet and closed it.  
He undressed and checked his body from the body mirror which was next to the main door. He still had bandages on both legs and arms. Of course he still could notice his old scars. Some on his stomach and even in his upper body. He knew that they had always been there, well not always but still for a while but still somehow it was like he had never watched them like this.

He dressed fast and walked to the door. There were few guards at the door and they quickly took the position and greeted Jack.  
‘’Commander Morrison’’. They said at the same time.  
‘’Morning’’. Jack said and started to walk. It wasn’t that they would let him go this easily but they knew that Jack wouldn’t stay in bed any longer. Everyone knew that he had job to do and that he would do it.

He arrived to his room and opened the door. It wasn’t locked which was a good thing because he didn’t have his keys. At least they were at his rook, on his table next to huge paper pile. Back at the casual he thought.


	8. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long again to post. I have been so busy with everything. I will start to write next chapter right away.

After a long sight Jack sat to his chair and stretched his arms which hurt a little. He felt happy to be back at his room and that he was still able to do work. Work was like the meaning of his life, it had been ever since Overwatch was formed and actually also before that. He couldn’t even think how it would feel not to be able to do work.  
Jack picked up his pen and took the first stack of paper to his hands. It was a mission report, like most of them would be. It was from yesterday. Jack didn’t remember commanding anyone for a mission and he started to read it. It had few photos in it and Jack picked them up. Cold shivers went through his body when he saw pictures of himself lying on the pool of blood.

Jack ran to the toilet and vomited to the toilet seat. His brain felt blurry and he vomited again. He sat on the floor and shivered. Why would Reyes do something like this? Was it even him or was it just part of the report?

Jack filled his glass with water and washed his mouth with it. Why did he vomit? It’s not like he hadn’t seen worse. His body was shivering and it felt weak. He needed to eat something even though he didn’t have any appetite.  
He went back to his table and turned the pictures around. He kept reading the text and noticed that the pictures had nothing to do with it. It was the mission which had been going while he was brutalized. It was easy mission to check the shape of Ecopoint: Antarctica. There hadn’t been any problems and it could be fixed and they could start to use it in few years. Involved persons were Jamison ‘’Junkrat’’ Fawkes, Mei-Ling Zhou and Lúcio Correia dos Santos. What did this report had to do with the pictures? All this thinking made Jack's brain hurt and he still fed awful.

Jack stood up and picked the keys. He had to eat something or he would die from hunger. He locked the door after him and started to walk towards the kitchen. He wished that there wouldn’t be much people there because he still smelled like vomit and looked awful. His wish came true when he arrived there. Lights were off and it was dead silent. The lights turned automatically on when he walked in and still there were no one there.  
He walked to the fridge and took a box of leftovers from last night. He put them to the plate and put it to the microwave. While his food was warming he turned the coffee machine on and waited his coffee to pour to his cup. After maybe 5 minutes he took his food and coffee and started to walk back to his room. Before he left the kitchen he remembered that he still needed fork and knife to eat his food with.

He placed his plate to one of the tables and headed back to the kitchen. He picked up knife and fork and turned around.  
He almost jumped after noticing that Reyes was right there in front of his eyes. He had to do something and fast. He tried to make quick move to the right but Reyes was faster and crabbed his hand. It hurt like hell and he only squeezed harder. Jack wanted to shout and scream but he just kept it inside.  
‘’Haven’t you forgotten something, Jack’’. Reyes said with a serious look on his face.  
‘’I will come to the interrogation when I have time’’. Jack said trying not to look scared and looked at the floor and the grey carpet on it.  
Jack was so scared and he was sure that Reyes could feel him trembling. Why was he here again? Why couldn’t he just leave Jack alone?  
Jack felt cold fingers in his jaw and he winced a little. His face was lifted up against his will. He opened his watery eyes and saw Reyes staring at him. He had so beautifully dark brown eyes. They looked so cold but at the same time they were relaxing and soft. The look on Reyes’s face tried to turn. It looked like he was holding a smile and tried to keep his serious look.

It felt like forever, it was just Jack and Reyes staring each other. In real time it was maybe 5 seconds before Reyes leaned down and pressed his lips against Jacks.  
Jack tried to back up. What the hell was he doing? He couldn’t move because Reyes had moved his hand behind his back and hold him in place. His lips were so smooth and felt so good against his but this is not what Jack wanted. He wanted to stay away from this brutal asshole who didn’t do anything good to anyone.  
When Jack felt Reyes’s tongue in his lip trying to explore his mouth, he pushed the man back and took few steps back. He swept his lips to the bandage on his right hand and opened his mouth, he wasn’t able to say anything before Reyes started to speak.  
‘’I need to tell you something and you need to understand that this job is my life and I can’t lose it’’. Reyes said looking deep into Jack's scare eyes.


	9. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to write this and it is so short. I lost my inspiration and didn't know how I should continue this. I asked few of my friends and tried to write even something but it all felt so stupid and meaningless. I will continue this in few weeks or maybe tomorrow. But I promise it will get longer chapter sowon. Thanks for your patiance. ^^

Jack wasn’t sure could he be able to look at Reyes. He wasn’t even sure should he be happy or why was his face feeling so hot and most importantly, why his boxers were getting tighter. He made a quick look at Reyes who was looking more serious than before he kissed him. His mouth didn’t have even a tiny smirk on it. It was way too serious.

‘’Now you listen to me ‘’commander’’ or should I say piece of trash’’. Said Reyes walking towards Jack.

Jack tried to back up until his hip hit one of the tables and stopped him. Reyes took advantage of the situation and grabbed Jack from the waist. Reyes pulled Jack against him so they were face to face and their noses almost touched.

They were so close to each other. Jack could feel his pants getting tighter and tighter. He couldn’t take his eyes of Reyes. He was looking so damn good. Those brown eyes and slightly open mouth. There were no way this was the same man who did those things to him. He looked so handsome, so sexy and so desirable.

‘’R…Reyes’’. Jack mumbled and tried to look down.

Reyes crabbed his chin and lifted it up so Jack had to look him into eyes.

‘’So you really are still into me’’. Reyes said and let go of Jacks chin.

Jack just stood there, waiting for Reyes to make his next act. He couldn’t talk or move. It was like he was paralyzed or just didn’t remember how to move his muscles. He really liked Reyes and he was so sure that the feeling he felt right at the moment was love.

It didn’t took long to things to move on. It was maybe few secs but felt like minutes or hours. Reyes crabbed Jack from the hair and walked him to his room. Reyes tossed Jack to his bed and locked the door. He walked towards his bed and started to take his shirt off. 

Jack looked at the view. So handsome. Every part of Reyes’s upper body was so muscular. All that power in those hands which just had crabbed him from the hair even imagining it again made him feel so hot. Even that body, so trained. Even Jack with all that training couldn’t have got that perfect body. Those abs and those pecs. He could have watched them all night long. 

But everything good will come to end and so did this. Reyes came to the bed and crawled on top of Jack. He lowered his face so their noses almost met.  
Jack laid there doing nothing. He couldn’t even touch Reyes. Maybe it was because of the fear or maybe it was because Reyes crabbed his hands and put them above Jacks head. Oh wait what the hell. Is this real? Those were the last thoughts of Jack before he felt a small needle piercing his neck and in two seconds he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it got so dark but I really like it this way and want to make it longer...


	10. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took longer than I thought but finally finished this chapter. Starting to write new one right away.

It was warm, really warm or was it hot? Jack walked through the city. There were no other people around and more than half of the buildings were on fire. It smelled so bad, he wanted to throw up. The smell of smoke filled his nose and lungs. It made him feel so sick, so awful. And it hurt. It hurt so badly.

The further he walked the worse the smell got. There started to be bodies in the ground. Civilians, soldiers and enemies. It’s not like it wasn’t normal view to Jack after all those years and missions. Why did this feel so different then?

He speed up his walking. He wanted to get through this faster because breathing started to get more and more difficult. He cough a little. Walking changed to running and single bodies changed to piles. This is not what he wanted. There were so much fire, so much bodies and so much noises.

He heard screaming. Where did it come from? He stopped running and started to look around. Why did the scream sound so familiar? Jack turned around to look behind him and then it hit. It was Mercy. Why was she here? She is not supposed to be on the field before it was all clear.

Jack started to walk towards her. It felt like he couldn’t reach her so he started to run. He run and run but didn’t get to her. Then he heard even more familiar sound. It was a grenade.

‘’Angela get out of there’’. Jack shouted, but it was too late.

She blew up.

Jack shouted when he woke up. All sweaty and in a panic. He couldn’t breathe, he only sat there shaking and trying to catch his breathe.

It was really dark, he could barely see the walls and from that and the mattress he was laying on he could tell that this wasn’t his room. Or any of the rooms he has ever been in.  
It was really cold and moist. And it smelled like mold. It made his nose hurt and head little spin. Why was he here again? He had no memories from what happened before he came here.

Jack tried to stand up, but his legs couldn’t carry his weight. He fell on his ass and the flat mattress didn’t ease the fall at all. It didn’t hurt that must luckily. He heard steps coming from maybe above or from the left. He wasn’t sure because the sounds echoed in the room so strongly.

Jack decided to play sleeping, because he had no power to fight whoever it was behind this. He also didn’t want to die, not yet and most importantly, not like this.

As the steps got closer he could feel the air getting colder and heavier. It was a small room with nothing but a door. At least he thought it was a door because he couldn’t see it so clearly. If he just could stand up he thought as he could hear the steps getting even closer.

He heard door opening. It creaked loudly while it opened. The sound echoed in the room loudly and felt like it would never leave the room. Cold wind blew into the room and it made Jack's body hair raise up. It was so cold but he didn’t want to shiver because it would fuck up his plan.

He laid on the mattress and let the cold air fill his lungs and his whole body. It didn’t feel that bad. It felt little relaxing and calming but he still didn’t let it bother his thoughts. He wanted to survive. No matter what he had to do. 

He heard steps and could feel the person getting closer to him. He wanted to look so badly, he wanted to know who it was. The thought of knowing who it was felt so desirable and it was hard to control his own body. Maybe it was someone he could easily beat and he played sleeping for no reason. Well he could beat anyone if he just had his gun but yeah, he didn’t have it.

When the person was just maybe half meter away from his other side he felt a feet on his back. It didn’t startle him because he had been in many undercover missions and had experienced much. He had felt more pain than love in his life which was kind of sad.

He started to feel more pressure at his back. Was he trying to crush his spine or something because that was just how much it hurt. He wanted to shout and scream but he knew it would just make this worse. He couldn’t keep this up for long.

Jack shouted from pain. He couldn’t keep it in anymore, it hurt so damn much. As he shouted the shoe left his back. He felt so released but the happiness of that ended fast and he felt a kick on his right side. It was so powerful that it made Jack turn around and he could finally see the face of the person. 

He placed his left hand to his right side trying to press the pain away. His sight was fuzzy and it was hard to see. First he saw white fuzzy thing and when his sight started to get normal he saw it. 

White skull like mask with red shining eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> More coming soon ^^/


End file.
